Moths to a Flame
Overview Summary #Meet Justiciar Naveed at the Magus Stones. #Rendezvous with the White Mantle. #Lead the White Mantle to Justiciar Naveed's ambush point. #Defeat the White Mantle. #See Justiciar Naveed for your reward. Obtained from :Justiciar Naveed in Alcazia Tangle Requirements :Insidious Remnants Reward :*12,500 XP :*1,000 Gold :*175 Asura reputation points Dialogue :"I've been thinking since last we spoke, . Glayvin claims we've altered the aspect of Lazarus trapped inside me and somehow corrupted it. He feels that if Lazarus obtains the aspect in this state, it will most certainly harm him. That may be our only chance. Lazarus was among the most powerful of the Unseen Ones. We need to lure him into a trap, even if that means I have to make myself the bait in the process.... The '''White Mantle' is gathering at Magus Stones. I need your help."'' ::Accept: "For the greater good!" ::Reject: "This is hopeless." ::When asked about quest: "The '''White Mantle' is descending on the'Magus' sic] Stones. Let's stir that hornet's nest, shall we?"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Justiciar Naveed: "Here's the plan: The White Mantle has been chasing me for so long, they would think something amiss if I turned myself in. That's where you lot come in." :Justiciar Naveed: "You talk to them. They don't know it was you who felled their scouts. You'll be fine. Tell them you've found me." :Justiciar Naveed: "They'll be eager to have me back, so they'll follow you. I'll be waiting here. When you bring them, I will attack. That's your cue." :Justiciar Naveed: "We'll let one scout escape to bring word back. We must convince the White Mantle that I intend to fight... and to live. If they feel like I've given up, Lazarus the Dire would become suspicious and notice the changes to his aspect." :Justiciar Naveed: "This is our only chance. We have to make the most of what life gives us." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :': "Hail! I hear you've been looking for a fugitive of the White Mantle." :': "I have some information about Justiciar Naveed... if the price is right." :White Mantle Scout: "You know the whereabouts of the traitor? Take us there. Now. Your payment is that you keep your lives." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Justiciar Naveed: "Just like moths to a flame. Attack!" Reward Dialogue :"We've done it! With that scout fled, I don't doubt that the White Mantle will soon be on us in force. I'm sorry to have put this on you, friend. But I fear it's the only way we can guarantee that Lazarus the Dire won't expect any... unpleasant surprises... when it comes time to reclaim this aspect. All we can do now is head back to Tarnished Haven. I suspect we won't have to wait long. It's a shame. I would have liked to watch the sun set just one more time..." Followup :The Justiciar's End Walkthrough After taking the quest, map travel to Rata Sum and exit into Magus Stones from there. Follow the quest marker to Naveed (#1 on the map), who will lay out his plan. The quest will then update, and the marker moves to where a party of White Mantle are located (#2 on the map). They will be non-hostile towards the party regardless of any character's past actions against the White Mantle (Spoiler warning - see Prophecies storyline for more detail). After speaking with them, they will follow the party back towards where Naveed is waiting, they will not assist the party in any fights nor get attacked. Upon approaching Naveed with the White Mantle, they will turn hostile towards him and your party, attack them and once defeated, you will be able to claim your reward. Naveed does not offer the next quest, instead you should travel to Tarnished Haven and exit into Alcazia Tangle to speak with Glayvin. Notes *Fourth in a chain of five quests: #Justiciar Naveed: Turning the Page #Justiciar Naveed: The Asura Trap #Justiciar Naveed: Insidious Remnants #Justiciar Naveed: Moths to a Flame #Glayvin: The Justiciar's End Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points